The Black Knight Tournament Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) *Tournament rules *The Black Riders *Players List *The Fallen Ones *Article goes here What's new * Date - This wiki is created! * 12:32- PST June 10-Ive destroyed both of aidans previous wikis! * 11:16 PST June 10 - Filled up quick link chart. (No one mess with it!! Thats what causes the destruction of the first wiki) * Design Notes! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article Sirion grabbed this one aidan! The black knight tournament is at its core, a varied tournament that attracts all sorts of fighters to the quite little arena town. This quite little arena town is a cover for all wonder of strange things going on, such as the recent "rabbid" problem. It didnt end well. Of course it didnt "end well!" You blew up the town!! -Tagerus '' The tournament itself has a little backstory too, its owner, lord aidan-arena master has made a deal with death to preserve the tournament. This deal states that death may never enter the arena, which came in handy when an aviato and a draglide were skewered with arrow bolts for not dismounting when told. The tournaments various contestants have some interesting backstories too: Kkutwar/Kut: Loyal knight of the king, this valiant knight was on leave from his service when he decided to go to the tournament. He became great freinds with aidan and is currently getting a new bow made for himself. ''What!? He doesn't work for any king, nor is he a real knight! He earned the armor from doing battle tournaments. -Kkutwar Mr mystery: What can I say, all I know is that he has three little imp like creatures called the mysteries and recently created a golem. I'll get him for that, see if I don't. -Tagerus Sirion Balius(The one no-one trusts): Phsyycotic wanderer drakel. He found the BKT after getting drunk and running full force into the arena door(Bad idea kids!). He is the tournaments wild-card, pretty strong, fast, powerful and mentally unstable at times. Recently he had a visit from his brother. He is a known drunkard and has the largest explosive stockpile in this half of the continent. We sent a reporter to interview him in the local bar: They were last seen in a cage headed for egypt. No further comment. I trust you! -Aidan I don't. No im just jking -Tagerus '' Angel of light : Disgraced prince-aviato-avid bird lover. Did I mention he pretty much owns the only pegasis in the tournament. Recently knocked out with poison darts(I also experienced this...). ''There's a distinct difference between disgraced and being the last of a fallen people-Reaper0001 More quick linkarea *Article goes here *Article goes here *Article goes here *Article goes here *Article goes here *Article goes here *Read all of the above and take a guess. Who put that?! Serion is that you? -Aidan News FORUMS?! ''-Why do we have FORUMS?!'' -Aidan ''-Cause Zeeble made them'' -Tagerus __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse